


Heartbeats Fast

by dank_meme_soivebeentold



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tyrus Week, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dank_meme_soivebeentold/pseuds/dank_meme_soivebeentold
Summary: Cyrus doesn’t want to admit his feelings for TJ but when TJ makes the first move he can’t object.





	Heartbeats Fast

“Woo go TJ!” Cyrus shouted from the bleachers where he was sitting with Buffy. They were at one of TJ’s many basketball games. Buffy wouldn’t have normally come but Cyrus had asked her to come with him so she did.

 

Once the game was over and Jefferson’s team had won, TJ walked over to Buffy and Cyrus. “Hey Underdog, Buffy. I wasn’t really expecting you guys to come,” TJ admitted.

 

“Well I probably wouldn’t have but Cyrus wanted to so I came with him,” Buffy responded causing Cyrus and TJ to both blush slightly.

 

“Well thanks Underdog,” TJ said with a smile. “I have to go change but if you guys want to wait we can go get some food after?”

 

“Yeah that sounds great!” Cyrus said excitedly. TJ smiled in response as he walked away to the locker room. Cyrus tried to ignore it but he could feel his heart beating a million miles an hour.

 

Buffy and Cyrus walked outside to wait for TJ. “It’s really nice that you wanted to come and support TJ but just so you know I’m not gonna come to _every_ game with you,” Buffy told Cyrus causing him to roll his eyes and say, “I know, but he’s your friend too.”

 

“Yeah kind of. But you’re better friends with him than I am.”

 

Just then Cyrus saw TJ walking out of the school. “Hey TJ!”

 

TJ walked over to them and Cyrus asked, “Do you guys wanna go to The Spoon?”

 

“Sounds good,” TJ responded.

 

“Oh I actually can’t anymore,” Buffy said while reading something on her phone. “My mom needs me to come home and clean.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh okay,” Cyrus said in a quiet voice.

 

“Well we don’t have to go to The Spoon without you,” TJ offered.

 

“No it’s fine I literally don’t care if you go without me. I’m sure you went out without me plenty of times when I was gone,” Buffy said with a laugh.

 

“Are you sure?” Cyrus asked. His heart was beating fast just thinking about hanging out with just TJ.

 

“Yeah it’s fine don’t worry. Well I’ll see you guys later.” Buffy waved at the boys as she turned around and walked away.

 

Cyrus’ heart was beating crazy fast as he walked to The Spoon with TJ, their hands brushing every once in a while. The two boys sat in The Spoon and order their baby taters and milkshakes.

 

“You really didn’t have to come today, I wasn’t expecting you to,” TJ told Cyrus.

 

“Why wouldn’t I come? I wanted to support you. Even if I never really understand what’s happening during the game,” Cyrus responded causing TJ to laugh a little more than necessary.

 

“I guess I just want expecting you to even want to come if Buffy wasn’t going to be playing,” TJ said while looking down.

 

“TJ I want to support you to. You’re my friend too.” Cyrus smiles across the table at TJ. TJ reached across the table and held Cyrus’ hand. “Thank you Cyrus,” TJ said. Cyrus’ heart was beating so fast and so loud he was almost sure that TJ could hear it. “Of course TJ.”

 

After the boys finished up at The Spoon they walked over to the playground and sat down on the swings.

 

“Why do you like me so much?” TJ asked. Cyrus after a few minutes of silence.

 

“W-what?” Cyrus asked his heartbeat completely irregular.

 

“I mean why are you friends with me? Why do you come to my games?”

 

“Because you’re my friend TJ. And I like you. You’re always nice to me and you help me. You always believe in me.”

 

TJ blushed and smiled at the comment. “You know you support me too. You’ve helped me so much. You know with my dyscalculia.”

 

“And I’ll support you know no matter what,” Cyrus admitted with a smile.

 

“No matter what?” TJ asked while looking at Cyrus with a smile on his face.

 

“Yeah,” Cyrus said while biting his bottom lip.

 

“Even if I do… this?” TJ asked as he walked in front of Cyrus who was still sitting in the swing. Cyrus held his breath as TJ bent down and connected his lips with Cyrus’. Cyrus hooked his arms around TJ’s neck and kissed him back.

 

“Especially if you do that,” Cyrus said against TJ’s lips. Both boys giggled and kissed again. They could right then that this was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
